Still You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a friend of Bella's thinks she got bit by a werewolf, it's up to Blitzwolfer to help out when Bella brings her friend to the Grant Mansion. Done as a request for Generalhyna. :)


**Generalhyna, who owns Bella, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Chelsea, and Clare. All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Still You**

Bella held her head and groaned silently. "Clare, I'm sure you didn't get bit by a werewolf," she said gently.

"Bella, it was a werewolf!" Clare said adamantly. She would have been pacing if Griffin hadn't been gently forcing her to stay in the chair. The invisible man was a bit worried as he had asked some of his friends who were werewolves if they bit a human, would that human become a werewolf. His friend had said no because he had bit others who weren't werewolves and they never changed.

"Clare, werewolves can't turn people into werewolves," Bella said. "I know this for a fact."

"Well, vampires can turn other people into vampires!" Clare said.

"That hasn't exactly been proven either," Griffin said gently.

Bella finally stood up and nodded to herself. "Okay, hold on. I know someone who can settle this," she said.

She took both Griffin and Clare to the Grant Mansion and knocked on the door. A young girl opened it and smiled. "Aunt Bella!" She said happily, hugging her.

Bella returned her hug. "Hello, Chelsea," she said, smiling at the teenager. "Is your uncle Blitzwolfer home?"

Chelsea nodded and let them in, giggling when Griffin playfully ruffled her hair. Clare was stunned at how the mansion looked. "Who lives here?" She asked curiously.

"A good friend of mine and her family," said Bella.

Blitzwolfer, who had been laying on the couch, lifted his head at seeing the three newcomers and recognizing two of them. "Hello, Bella. Griffin," he said.

"Hi, Blitz," Bella said with a smile.

Clare didn't even give the alien a chance to say hello. She screamed and took off, to their surprise. Bella sighed. "Clare thinks she's a werewolf because she got bit by one," she said.

Blitzwolfer arched en eyebrow. "Really?" He asked, shaking his head. "That's just a bunch of movie junk."

"But Blitzwolfer, didn't Uncle Ben get bit by a werewolf?" She asked.

"No, he got bit by an alien wolf," said the Loboan as his fur bristled a moment before settling and he began sniffing. Chelsea moved away as she knew this meant he was hunting.

"What's he going to do?" Bella asked.

"He's hunting for Clare," said Chelsea.

"Something tells me he's got something planned for her," Griffin said with a smile.

Bella caught on. "I should have called Hank and Jestro then," she said with a smile, making the other two chuckle.

* * *

Blitzwolfer had meanwhile managed to track Clare in the rec room and she screamed when he found her. "Ah, there you are," he said with a smile.

Clare was about to run when Blitzwolfer managed to somewhat trap her and she went to jump over him, but he grabbed her pant leg and she tried to keep her balance, but he gently tugged her so that she gently fell to the floor. He then pinned her down, although she struggled hard.

"Stop struggling," he said. "Let me have a look at where this 'werewolf' bit you."

Clare looked up at him in horror. "Get off me!" She exclaimed, trying to throw him off.

He gave a chuckle of amusement. "Perhaps I better try another method of persuasion," he said thoughtfully as he then gently lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her rib cage. Clare felt even more scared now that her stomach was exposed to him and he chuckled before lightly tracing a claw over her stomach.

He saw her quickly shut her mouth, but it looked like she was trying to suppress a smile too. "Hmm, looks like my prey is ticklish," he said, now wiggling that same claw gently into her belly button and she squirmed as a small squeak left her. "Let's see how ticklish you are."

Clare shook her head and squirmed hard, managing to keep the majority of her laughter in despite a few squeaks and giggles getting out. "Hmm, you're a fighter, huh?" Blitzwolfer asked with a chuckle, seeing that tickling her stomach wasn't going to get her to let her laughs loose and he decided to go for something he knew would work.

He leaned down suddenly and blew a huge raspberry into her stomach.

Clare just about made him deaf with her shriek of surprise before her laughter flowed freely. She felt the alien werewolf continue to tickle her gently with his claws and blew more raspberries into her stomach as she squirmed and laughed. "You know, if you had been bitten by a werewolf and had become one, you wouldn't be ticklish," she heard him say as he stopped tickling her for a moment.

She looked up at him. "Really?" She asked.

He shrugged, but smiled. "Just teasing you," he said. "But werewolves turning people into werewolves is just movie junk, kid."

Clare looked at him. "But one bit me," she said.

"Let me see," he said and she rolled up her left pant leg to show him. He frowned at seeing it and carefully sniffed it. "That's not a werewolf bite," he said. "But a regular wolf bite. You're lucky."

"Not really," she said. "I just barely got away."

"Still, it could have been worse," he said as he gestured to his back. She climbed on and he took her to another room where a mummy alien was reading a book. "Hey, Snare-Oh. I need some of your bandaging skills."

Clare looked up in surprise and gasped at seeing the mummy, who gave her a gentle smile. "Don't be afraid. It's alright," he said gently.

She felt him place his hands on her sides and lift her up with no effort as he carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the edge of the bathtub and kneeling to examine the bite on her leg. "That's a nasty bite," he said as he tended to it and bandaged her leg.

"She thought it was a werewolf bite at first," said Blitzwolfer.

Snare-Oh shook his head. "I have a few werewolf friends and while they've bitten their enemies in self-defense, not one of them turned into a werewolf," he said.

Clare looked at him and he chuckled a little. "Not everything you see or read is true," he said, poking her stomach playfully and smiled when she giggled a little. "So, you're still you, kiddo."

The young girl smiled before the two aliens led her downstairs where Bella and Griffin were waiting for them. Chelsea was still there and Rachel had now joined them in the living room. Bella came up to her.

"So, are you convinced you're not a werewolf?" She asked.

Clare smiled. "Yeah, but did you convince these two that you're not ticklish?" She asked.

Bella's jaw dropped before she giggled at feeling Snare-Oh's fingers playfully tickling her sides before she managed to get away from him. "Well, how else could they have convinced you?" She asked.

"I think Bella's got a good point," said Rachel with a chuckle.

Clare rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same, glad that she was still herself.

Even if it had taken two aliens and a lot of tickles to convince her of that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
